


Body Art

by sugareey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, a lovely mess involving charcoal, body art, paints and other art supplies, undone demins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/pseuds/sugareey
Summary: Enough is enough, so Draco decides to get creative with a new art "project" after weeks of having to draw one nude (and delicious) Harry Potter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> LeontinaBowie, I hope you like this! When I first saw your prompt for the Draco-tops-Harry Fest, I HAD to claim it because I knew this could be such a fun one to draw. Art supplies are super fun, and of course, I figured Draco could find an interesting way to use them after being tortured in figure drawing class. He never was one to resist Harry. Anyway, enjoy!

 

 


End file.
